Stealing Kisses
by Misura
Summary: Ryou muses on Bakura's personality. [BakuraRyou, slightly ooc]


Stealing kisses

x

Warnings/notes : Bakura/Ryou, drabble-ish shortie, slightly weird.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

written at 18th june 2004, by Misura

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura is a violent person.

Someone who doesn't care overly much about other people's feelings. Or opinions.

When Ryou takes him out for a walk, because it's not good for anyone to always remain inside, never mind the fact that Bakura can see and feel through Ryou, there are, roughly, two things he's afraid will happen.

The first is that Bakura will rob someone.

Or rather, to adopt Bakura's point of view for a moment, rob -something-.

Bakura doesn't pick -persons- to steal from; he simply takes an item. An object that he has taken a fancy to, that he decides he wants for his own.

That's how Bakura explains it anyway, every time Ryou preaches and rants to him about not being allowed to snatch away another person's property.

Ryou suspects that Bakura's explanation isn't quite the truth, though it's hard to tell whether Bakura is consciously -lying- to him or merely deceiving himself. Ryou hopes for the last.

After all, he has seen Bakura steal Yugi's pencil. And Yugi's pencil is, in every way, the same as every pencil owned by anyone in their class. (Aside from Joey's, since he chews on it a lot.)

Yami got thoroughly mad over that, especially when Bakura defended himself by saying it was 'just a pencil' and that Yami shouldn't get so worked up over nothing.

Yugi had to hold Yami back from strangling Bakura after that, while Bakura added that he'd only taken the pencil because Ryou had lost his, and surely Yugi wouldn't mind helping Ryou out by lending him a pencil?

Ryou coughed and blushed, while Yugi, gullible as ever, chirped that no, of course he didn't mind and wasn't it nice of Bakura to be so caring about his other half?

Judging by the expression on Yami's face, Ryou hadn't honestly expected Bakura to live out the rest of that week. Nothing happened though. Nothing at all.

The incident did prove to Ryou that Bakura is lying when he says it's all about the treasures for him, and not about who owns them.

Perhaps, also, it proves that Bakura means it when he says he truly loves Ryou. Because he steals and 'borrows' for him. But of that, Ryou doesn't dare to think too often.

Bakura is, after all, a violent person.

And Ryou never feels at ease during their strolls through the city, even if they only make them at -his- insistence, since Bakura claims he'd be quite content to stay at home and see the world through Ryou's eyes.

Through Ryou's eyes ...

Ryou doesn't quite like that phrase.

Yugi's pencil is far from the only item that Bakura claimed to have 'borrowed' for Ryou.

During their first walks, Ryou didn't really notice the way Bakura watched him, kept track of where Ryou's gaze wandered, on which items it lingered a little longer.

Ryou tried to act normal, act the way he'd seen Anzu act when Yugi and Yami accompanied her on a shopping-spree. Pointing out clothes he liked for himself, clothes he thought might look good on Bakura, searching for some nice, small shop where they sell that one special kind of tea ...

Tried to make sure nobody came close enough to Bakura to end up being maimed, killed, cut up or otherwise harmed.

He succeeded quite well, arriving back home with a warm sense of accomplishment. Which lasted about ten seconds, since then, Bakura presented him with a bag, stuffed with about every single item Ryou had spoken admiringly of.

Ryou forced him to bring them all back.

Bakura did so, pouting, muttering about Ryou being an ungrateful wretch.

The same thing happened the next four times.

After that, Bakura apparently got the idea of honesty. Or so Ryou thought.

By now, there are quite a few articles of clothing in his closet which Ryou can't recall having bought. Bakura declares it's simply his bad memory and Ryou has chosen to leave it at that.

He can hardly go back to some shop to inquire if, perhaps, they are missing something.

Ryou satisfies himself with keeping track of Bakura's hands whenever they enter a shop. And attempts to refrain from saying anything praising, though with their mind-link, it's nearly impossible not to let Bakura know when he sees something he likes.

Clothing, or otherwise.

The first thing Ryou'd rather not have Bakura do in public is robbing other people. (Not that he approves of Bakura robbing people while -not- in public, naturally.)

The second is kissing. (Which Ryou is fine with in the privacy of his bed-room, provided his homework is done and there isn't anything on T.V. that he wants to see).

It feels strange, to connect those two things in his mind.

Bakura seems to, being most romantically inclined after a successful delivery of yet another 'when and where did I buy this again?' piece of clothing to Ryou's full closet.

Of course, Bakura is also the one who regularly states he wants to rule the world or, barring that, get a new box of pocky for Ryou to feed to him.

Perhaps, Ryou muses, Bakura's a little bit strange.

Still, Bakura's at least as good a kisser as a thief, so Ryou supposes he'll simply have to put up with it.

OWARI


End file.
